


Wish of the Heart

by WenchofCasterlyTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fifth year Brienne, Gryffindors - Freeform, Seventh year Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchofCasterlyTarth/pseuds/WenchofCasterlyTarth
Summary: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi





	Wish of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: overdose of fluff ahead.  
> Double warning: UNBETAED

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

.

.

.

"Jaime!" Brienne hissed in warning when Jaime missed a trick step on a stair on their way back to their Gryffindor common room and almost toppled on a suit of armor.

"Careful please. Do you want to get caught by old Walder Frey again?" Brienne chided Jaime and rushed to right the said suit of armor before it fell to the floor and made a loud clanging sound that might get them into detention. _Again_.

"Come on, wench!" Jaime merely grinned at her. His stupid rakish grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

This time, Brienne didn't bother to chastise him into using her real name. She just wants to get back inside the safe walls of their common room.

*

The two bestfriends were out again on curfew hours. It all started when Jaime somehow managed to sneak into the room she shared with Sansa and Margaery.

Brienne, bleary-eyed rubbed her eyes to get a clear view of who disturbed her sleep.

"J-Jaime?" She rubbed her eyes again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Wha— why— _How did you get in here?_ " she demanded to Jaime who was grinning winningly at her as if he knew something she didn't. _Well, she supposed he did,_ Brienne thought.

"That doesn't matter, wench. Now come on!" Jaime whisper-shouted, practically dragging her out of her bed. "Seven hells, for the last time Jaime, my name is Brienne" , Brienne whispered exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it's so much fun calling you wench." Jaime rolled his eyes and laughed when Brienne tried to punch his arm.

Deciding to just give in with her bestfriend's antics, she asked, "Where are you taking me?" Jaime just grinned at her all the while tugging her sleeve and urging her to climb out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, "Don't sound so foreboding , wench. And relax, we're going to have fun!"

*

By Jaime's definition of fun, he meant going inside the restricted section of the library to _'borrow'_ a book on who knows what about. So when Brienne asked him what book it was, all he said was that it contained something that he needed for a prank he was planning to set on his brother, Tyrion, and proceeded to use his charm and wink and grin at her in the hopes of distracting her into not asking more questions which inevitably worked. _Seven fucking damn._

So here they were, trying to sneak back into their room and trying to avoid detection by old Walder Frey when then again Jaime, in all his golden glory, stepped on a tapestry hanging by a wall for the gods sake—how did he even manage to step on a tapestry that's on a _bloody wall_ when he could perfectly walk silently in the middle of the corridor?! To make things worse, the said tapestry happened to be attached on a metal hanging and so when Jaime panicked and made useless efforts on disentangling the tapestry that somehow wounded its way around his feet, the fucking tapestry was pulled out of its place along its metal hanging and then it cluttered and rolled down the corridor where it stopped on a pair of feet.

When the duo looked, to their horror, they realized it was the old caretaker, Walder Frey. _Just there luck_.

For a moment, the three of them just looked at each other, not comprehending what just happened. It was when Jaime, whispered _run_ to her did they all sprang into action.

"Come back here, you little shits!" Frey wheezed, trying to catch up to the more fit and young two people.

" _It told you Jaime_. I told you to watch out for your steps!" Brienned hissed while running for their lives. Jaime on the other hand had the audacity to laugh uproariously and shot back at her, "Why would I? When I have you to warn me all the time?"

Brienned snorted and then made a twitch at the corner of her mouth that could almost be mistaken for a smile, but then she realized Frey was still relentlessly pursuing them and promptly made a scowl. Jaime, coming to the same dilemma, immediately looked frantically around, searching for a room to hide in and then found a classroom whose door was slightly ajar.

"This way, wench!"

*

Both of them were breathing harshly, trying to catch their breaths. "Did we lose him?" Jaime asked the tall, blonde girl who was currently doubled over trying to normal her breathing. Brienne stood up, glared at him and then went by the door to check if Frey was still around.

"I think we lost him."

Jaime, finally able to set his breathing at a normal pace, finally noticed Brienne, as red as the Gryffindor colors, still breathing harshly and choked a laugh commenting, "look at you wench, you look well-fucked."

If possible, Brienne went redder than ever. Scowling, "Shut up, you idiot" she murmured taking a seat on a deserted armchair.

"But I'm your idiot wench." Jaime said playfully. Brienne, thinking he was mocking her again, looked up and met his eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat upon seeing a fond, almost tender look on Jaime's eyes that were gazing at her. For months now, Jaime was giving her that look and she couldn't quite decipher what that look meant. Well she might _know_ but just entertaining the idea was downright absurd. It was nigh impossible that he would look at her that way, let alone think of her that way.

She suddenly felt awkward and then tried to look anywhere else but at him. That's when we she noticed a tall object covered by a piece of white cloth. Brienne stood up as if mesmerized and went to it, suddenly feeling an urge to unravel the cloth and see what's inside.

Jaime noticed Brienne looking at the cloth-covered tall object that he noticed earlier upon first entering the classroom. "Wench, I really don't think that's wise." Jaime warned but made no move to stop her.

Upon unraveling the cloth, her breath hitched, seeing an impossible image in front of her. In the mirror, she was assaulted by an image of her and Jaime. They were wearing wedding robes and they were dancing slowly to a music she cannot hear. Jaime on the other hand, noticed that Brienne seemed to freeze upon seeing that the object was a mirror. A very large mirror. At closer inspection, he noticed that around its gilded borders, the mirror held words of a language that he did not recognize.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Turning to Brienne, he went to ask her if she knew what it meant but froze mid question when he saw the image inside the mirror and it almost got the wind knocked out of him. It was him, and unsurpringly, Brienne was with him and they were a little older. However, they weren't alone—they were accompanied by three other people, three kids to be specific running around him and Brienne. His arms were wrapped around Brienne, or more specifically, her middle wherein he noticed was swollen with child. The Jaime in the mirror rested his chin on her right shoulder and then whispered something in her ear, mirror Brienne then went an adorable shade of red.

Jaime, still mesmerized from the image he saw, smiled widely and turned his head to look at Brienne who he noticed had hurt pooling in her sapphire eyes. His smile faltered.

Decision made, he demanded "Do you not like what you see in the mirror?" Brienne turned to look at him as if surprised that he was really beside her. Brienne panicked, thinking that he saw the image of them dancing.

She hastened to answer, just something to say but to no one's surprise, words failed her. Jaime, growing upset by the moment, ploughed on, "Is it really so awful to see a future with me?" Yes, the future, because that's what he think the mirror was for—to show people what their future entails. And he was very pleased by what he saw not until he saw Brienne's reaction to it.

"W-what—Jaime, what are you talking about?" Brienne replied breathlessly seeing the intense look Jaime was giving her.

"This mirror, I'm pretty sure it shows us our future together." But Jaime wasn't done, not allowing Brienne to defend herself, he continued "Look at the mirror Brienne." He grabbed her shoulders so that she was facing the mirror again. "See, it shows how perfect we are together, and look at our kids! Blonde, blue-eyed adorable children. They even have your freckles, and—and look at you, swollen with my child" the moment Jaime said those words, he went on caressing her middle and Brienne went red.

By know, she was utterly baffled. Clearly, they saw different images because she still saw the two of them dancing. And then, that's when it clicked. _I show not your face but your heart's desire._ This is the infamous Mirror of Erised!

With dawning comprehension, she realized that the image Jaime painted for her was his heart's desire. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe her luck. Brienne turned around still looking incredulous but hope was rapidly rising in her chest like wildfire that was about to explode. She looked into the familiar emerald gaze of Jaime, a gaze filled with determination and dare she say it, _longing_. For the life of her, she wondered why she's just noticing that look now. Deciding to take her chance, she said

"Yes I can see a future of us, _together_."

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then you think this work is not a waste of your eyeballs receiving radiation. so, thanks!
> 
> HI!!! so this is my first time posting here and I hope you appreciate this hogwarts au. (really, I am fan of both fandoms). By the way, for those who are feeling a sense of dejavu, yes, this work is also posted in my ff.net account, under my one-shot collections about the J/B fandom. I just want to try this site because hey, what's the use of having an account here if I do not use it, right?? 
> 
> Damn what the fck are these work skins?! I feel so dumb lol. Sorry! novice here :( gods, I really suck at these things.


End file.
